pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun 3D The Ultimate Guide to Become a Pro
Introduction When you first start Pixel Gun 3D, you get some free starter weapons. It's recommended if you don’t use them in levels above 12. You should first buy a weapon which is really good at low levels and cost coins! And it will help you go to higher levels easily. Whenever you get gems, use them on upgraded good weapons that you have. Ways To Get Gems! # Level up and get free gems. Although there are a limited amount of levels. # Do surveys and offers to earn gems in return. Although it may require your personal information and not getting the gem at all. This option isn't recommended unless you're very desperate. # Buy them with real money. This is for players who want to have a head-start and for later gameplay. # Tournaments. # Lucky Chests # Events/Event Chests # Watch Ads. # Battle Pass. # Campaign Secrets. # If you are lucky, when you kill your opponent in a match they might drop a gem which anyone can pick up. # Winning Chests from people in Duel, as Chests can give you gems. Only do this if you are SURE you can win against the opponent, as you will lose your gems if you lose the match. Importance of Gems When you get gems, do not waste them on Lucky Chests and in Sandbox. It is advised not to spend them on obsolete items. Especially in Sandbox, since there is no useful equipment to purchase. Save them up for upgrading weapons. It is advised to upgrade your weapon setup once per 10 level or/and depending when you obtained the weapon. Event/ Clan / Part Weapons Some weapons take a considerably heavy amount of grinding to obtain them. Event weapons are usually viewed as they have significantly higher statistics than others. Clan weapons are easier to get but do not underestimate them, as they are just as, maybe even more powerful than some Event weapons. Coin Weapons You Should Buy These are the coin weapons to start with. They are excellent choices for F2P players who are saving gems for other equipment or when they are trying to recover their economy. Primary - Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Automatic Peacemaker, Stakegun, Photon Shotgun, Icicle Minigun. Backup - Dead Star, Minigun Pistol, Desert Eagle, Hitman Pistol, Mercenary. Melee - Combat Yo-Yo, Elder Force Saber, Storm Hammer, Fire Demon, Katana. Special - Laser Bouncer, Trapper, Electromagnetic Cannon, Poison Darts, Pet Dragon. Sniper - One Shot, Charge Rifle, Prototype, Shaman's Bow, Future Sniper Rifle. Heavy - Adamant Bomber, Deadly Beat, Piranha, Armageddon. Best Way To Practice Your Aim! So you wanna know what is the best way to train your aiming skills? First, don't use area damage weapons as they don't require aim. Practice in a private match (you can get there in some matches by scrolling all the way down, below the maps). Inside a private match, you cannot lose trophies, so lose all you want, and you won't lose anything. Wears This setup is known as being the most popular and affordable. Hats - Burning Tiara Mask - Demolition Mask Armour - Champion Armour Cape - Cape Editor Boots - (Any boots that have the double jump ability) Weapon Performance So you wanna know what each weapon performs in the game, well watch these videos. All credit goes to Exxotik Gaming! Part 1- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uWFZFDuYElQ Part 2- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k4ILpcEm_qE Lobby It doesn’t really change that much, but if you want to, try using items with + or ++ buffs. Category:Tutorials